


could we?

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Park Seungjun | Seoham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: Between blazing summer and chilling winter, spring outside was vibrant — with leaves red, golden and bright, Minhyuk didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to be glad for his best friend. There was a nasty twisting in his belly that he didn't like and wanted nothing to do with.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	could we?

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting in my drive for Months and i badly want to finish it. thought posting it can give me a push, maybe i'd feel obligated to finish it or sumn. i sure hope so.

It was a Saturday night of summer break, two days away from the start of a new school year when Bin had said into the darkness of Minhyuk's room, "You're gonna work hard, okay?" Minhyuk next to him hummed, and he continued, "We're gonna be in that university together and I'll make sure that you'll be able to live with me. Just like what we planned, yeah?" 

Minhyuk grinned then, looked away from the ceiling to glance at Bin who had his eyes closed, arms folded behind his head. Moonlight spilled from the windows and through the blinds, painting Bin's face with a glow that made him look so surreal, so breathless. Minhyuk tried to swallow down the inexplicable feeling in his chest, tried to stifle the tingle in the tips of his fingers and the urge to _touch._

"I can't believe you'll be gone by tomorrow," Minhyuk said. "You'll be a city boy and then you're gonna forget me," there was playfulness to it, and Bin laughed. Minhyuk however had to force out a chuckle, the fear of his words becoming a reality looming over the recesses of his mind. 

"Don't be dramatic. I'll try to message you as often as I can— and like I told you, I'll try to figure something out so we can live together once you get there." Bin rolled over to his side, leaned his arm over and rested his head on the heel of his palm. Their eyes met and Minhyuk swept his gaze back to the ceiling. "It's just one year. Then we'll be together again."

Minhyuk nodded, echoing, "One year." 

Minhyuk went on with his last year in high school, Bin's absence during lunch and walk home a daily occurrence he eventually got used to.

It wasn't particularly lonesome. He had a fair share of school friends he hung out with everyday, chattered and laughed with in the school grounds and soccer field after school. Mostly he'd laugh until his stomach hurt, until his head would pound from the pressure, and he'd come home with a smile on his face. He'd greet his mother with a kiss on her cheek and run up to his bedroom, throw himself on his bed as he pulled up his last conversation with Bin on his phone. 

If Bin's schedule was generous they'd spend about an hour texting or calling, with Minhyuk giving a rundown of his day and Bin complaining about an obnoxious professor or an essay. 

One hour turned into half an hour until the messages petered out, and Minhyuk was left staring at his chatbox with Bin one night, the timestamp of their last exchange glowering at him in the darkness. It had been two weeks since the last time he heard from his best friend and he had sent messages the last two days overviewing the dance performance he'd been practicing for the school festival next month.

He was aware university life could be consuming to one's time and schedule — Bin wasn't an exception to that case — yet as his thumb hovered over the send button, the mere act of messaging his best friend formed a lump in his throat and uncertainty in his chest. 

By the end of the night, the message was unsent and it took several turns and tosses before he was able to succumb to slumber. 

Hunched over his notebook on the table one afternoon, Minhyuk worked on one of his school projects. The project was to be submitted after spring break and he decided working on it early in the one week vacation would grant him a head start.

He wished university students had their spring break as well — Bin would've kept him accompanied.

With earbuds in his ears to drown out the chattering and murmuring in the cafe, he looked over when his phone buzzed on the table, a notification appearing on the screen. 

Understandably, he was immediate to abandon his pen and notebook. 

As he read Bin's fervid rambling about a boy named Dongmin — his first message after a long while of leaving their conversation dormant — disappointment hung heavy in his heart like a boulder, dragging him to the lowest and darkest pit of what felt so much like dejection. 

Between blazing summer and chilling winter, spring outside was vibrant — with leaves red, golden and bright, Minhyuk didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to be glad for his best friend. There was a nasty twisting in his belly that he didn't like and wanted nothing to do with. 

A knock resonated in the room and Minhyuk whipped his head around from the textbook on his desk, gaze stopping short at his mother who peeped inside through the crack of the door. She waved an envelope, her lips tipping upwards. 

"Your letter is here, Hyuk," she said. 

Worry thrummed through him as he rose from his chair. He crossed the room and gingerly plucked the paper from his mother's fingers. 

"Do you want to look at it alone?" she asked, tone as gentle as her nature. 

He didn't conceal his uneasiness. He shook his head and soon they were perched on his bed, his mother patiently watching him stare at the envelope on his lap where he held the envelope. 

"Mom, I'm scared," he said, small and anxious. "Will you look at it for me instead?" 

"Of course, honey." She took the item from his hold when he began to fiddle with the paper between his fingers. Carefully, she picked the thin envelope open with her nails, and Minyuk could see the folded paper inside peeking out. He quickly averted his gaze, his pulse picking up. 

A beat of silence passed before her gasp was heard and he was pulled into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Hyukkie!" 

All the tension in his muscles melted away as he took in the delight in her face before he glanced down at the paper, skimming through the content and stopping at the bottom where his acceptance to the university was boldly stated. 

They spent several moments rejoicing over the good news before his mother kissed his cheek and went downstairs to prepare a nice dinner to celebrate the reward of his hard work. 

As soon as Minhyuk was alone, his first instinct was to grab his phone and dial up Bin.

Though they hadn't been chatting as much as before, with Bin sending sporadic messages over the past weeks, Minhyuk was content — he was somehow able to keep up with Bin and vice versa. 

Three rings and his grin dropped when he was directed to voicemail. Swallowing his pride, he rang him up the second time — and the default voice that followed after sounded so much like a mockery in his ears. 

It was to be expected, really. 

He decided against calling Bin once more, instead tossing his phone somewhere in his bed and settling back into his desk where he resumed studying, lips downturned as he tried to bypass the weight in his chest. 

And when Bin texted him sometime in the evening — a date with Dongmin as his excuse for the missed call — Minhyuk delivered the news, feeling nothing short of pitiful. 

When summer break rolled around and his high school diploma was proudly hung in the living room, he welcomed Bin who stood at his front door. He was taller than the last time he had seen him — when Bin bade him goodbye and promised to keep him posted about his university life. There was a smile on his face, beautiful and faintly apologetic. Minhyuk had let him in, the curl of his lips pensive and meek. 

The odd unfamiliarity in the air lingered as they settled on the carpeted floor in the living room, controllers in their hands as Minhyuk persisted in shooting Bin's character — prosperously winning rounds, one after another. 

"Fuck, it's been so long since I've played this one," groaned Bin. He tossed his controller to the couch after losing to Minhyuk once more, his expression displaying defeat and surrender. 

_It's been so long._

Minhyuk ignored the bitterness that clutched his throat and instead looked over the kitchen as though he was keeping an eye on his mother. 

"Don't be a foul-mouthed. She might hear you," he chided playfully. 

"She loves me." Bin gave a one-shouldered shrug, an impish look on his face as he reached a hand behind to grab his abandoned controller. "I'm gonna beat your ass this time." 

Minhyuk huffed out a laugh, admiring the newfound determination in Bin's eyes as he pressed on a few buttons of his controller. 

They carried on with the game, Bin snatching a victory once every several rounds — an improvement, Minhyuk thought — and their previous silence eventually progressing into a series of animated yells and laughter as Minhyuk continued to successfully jump over Bin's bullets.

When night fell and two boys had concluded their game with Minhyuk's triumph, they were called over to the kitchen to eat dinner. 

"You still eat so heartily, Bin," Minhyuk's mother had tittered over the table. 

"Mrs. Park, your food is the best— there's nothing, like, really nothing like this in the city. I can't cook to save my life and I thrive off of ramen on the daily," Bin said through the masticated food in his mouth. 

She tolerated Bin's poor conduct, having been used to such manner over the years and instead shot him a worried look. "I fear for your health, Bin. I'll make certain that Hyukkie will be reminded to make some healthy meals to share with you if his schedule permits. He's been cooking frequently and he does an amazing job with each try." 

"Mom," Minhyuk fussed. "You're overestimating me."

"Totally not." 

Bin rose a brow in interest. "Is that so, Mrs. Park? I can't wait then." He then set his chopsticks down, swallowing and giving Minhyuk a meaningful look. "Speaking of which, my roommate and I are searching for a third person to share our place with." 

Something sweet pitter-pattered in his chest upon the realisation that Bin _remembered._

"Ah," she started, glancing at Minhyuk thoughtfully. "You did mention about you two sharing a place?" 

Minhyuk nodded. "I did. It was only an indefinite plan since we weren't sure how... it would work." 

"I was supposed to register at campus housing but one of my mom's friends suggested at the last minute that I could stay in her son's apartment. Her son's roommates moved out that time and they needed someone else to split the rent with. The apartment isn't too bad — it can accommodate the three of us just fine. The guy is pretty chill too, I'm sure Minhyuk will like him," Bin supplied. 

"That sounds convenient," Minhyuk's mother said after listening to Bin with interest. "What do you think, Hyukkie?" she inquired, the look in her eyes indicating that she was already sold on the idea. 

He didn't need to say much in response — Bin's lips were already pulling upwards and Minhyuk felt his emotions stirring inside as he mirrored his best friend's grin. 

By the time Bin had hugged Mrs. Park and bade goodbye to Mr. Park who had just gone home from work, Minhyuk went to see him to the door, already looking forward to another day to spend more time with him. 

"See you tomorrow?" asked Bin. 

"Yeah." Minhyuk nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Fresh from a local basketball match, the two boys settled into one of the benches in the park, hot and sweaty with their shirts persistently clinging to their skin. 

When Bin's phone rang, he answered the call with a smile on his face and delight in the way he spoke. Seeing how Bin's face lit up, Minhyuk didn't need to ask as to who was on the other end. 

Over the past weeks since the summer break had started, they managed to break through the tension brought by distance — and though Bin didn't speak of it, Minhyuk knew that he was trying to make up for the time they were apart. 

With that however, came Dongmin's occasional phone calls and texts throughout the day that Bin, who was particularly enamored with the boy, couldn't neglect. 

Minhyuk, on the other hand, still couldn't find it in himself to be truly joyous for Bin — the sole prospect of having to share his best friend leaving a sour, vinegary churning in his stomach.

When Bin locked his phone, pocketed the device in his pants and glanced at Minhyuk — Minhyuk marveled at his beauty. The summer sun was beating down on them, causing a slight furrow between Bin's brows from the heat. Bin grabbed the neckline of his already damped shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and then, a broad grin bloomed on his face, his eyes catching on something behind Minhyuk. 

As Bin gestured somewhere behind him, talking about _some adorable dog_ — it was only then Minhyuk had registered that he was, in fact, very much in love with his best friend. 

"Actually, we're sharing a room," Bin said as he punched in the code to the apartment. 

Minhyuk's eyes widened to a degree. It wasn't that he minded — it was a detail that Bin failed to mention. "Oh, I don't mind. It would be weird if I do considering we used to have frequent sleepovers." 

Bin hummed, opening the door and gesturing Minhyuk to enter. "We have two bedrooms here. One can only give so much space for one person to breathe in — that one is Jinwoo's. Ours is big enough to have two beds."

Minhyuk nodded, his suitcase rolling behind as he looked around the apartment. As per Bin's claim, the place was fairly commodious — there was a television, a modern loveseat with one bean bag chair a few feet away from it and a low table in the living room; across the room was a door Minhyuk presumed to be directed to the bathroom and next to it was a narrow hallway, most likely where the bedrooms were; the kitchen was adjacent to the living room with four seats tucked into the dining table. 

"Jinwoo's probably not here yet. He usually comes home in the evenings anyway. A little busy from what I can see considering he works part-time in some music store," Bin said as they stood around in the living room for a few moments. He turned to Minhyuk and nodded towards the hallway. "Come, let's unpack." 

When night came, Minhyuk volunteered to heat up the food both his mother and Mrs. Moon had packed up for them, making a mental note to go for grocery shopping whenever possible the moment he opened the fridge and was welcomed with a jug of water and rotten slices of cheese — which was reasonable, considering they had only arrived after a long month. 

Once the dinner was served and they were huddled up on the table to dig in, they engaged in a casual talk. Jinwoo, who looked at him through his blonde fringes, was amicable as Bin assured and Minhyuk found himself laughing and conversing with him rather easily.

By the time they were getting ready for bed and the light was turned off, with a nightstand separating their beds, they chatted for a bit more until Minhyuk heard Bin yawn. Bin wished him good luck on his first day as a university student, then, murmured a goodnight. 

"Goodnight, Bin," Minhyuk mumbled softly in response. 

When Minhyuk met Dongmin, it wasn't difficult to see as to why Bin was so taken with him. 

Dongmin was ethereal. With eyes that could entrance anyone and a sweet-sounding baritone as delicate as silver bells, Minhyuk found that he couldn't dislike Dongmin. Rather, he was fascinated by how clement and gracious the boy was — and he couldn't help the rise at the corners of his lips as he looked at Dongmin who smiled gently at him. 

"Bin told me so much about you." 

"I hope nothing humiliating." 

Dongmin's laugh was just like the rest of him — sweet and genuine — and despite the mystifying jealousy that flooded Minhyuk, the solid reassurance that Bin's heart was in good hands sparked an undercurrent of consolation in him. 

"Bin really appreciates you, that's what I can say. You're an amazing friend." 

_A friend — that, I am._

They fell into an easy conversation — mainly due to Dongmin's sociability and politeness — as Minhyuk ate his dinner while Dongmin comfortably sat opposite him. Soon, the bathroom door opened and Bin emerged with a grin from ear to ear. Dongmin perked up in his seat and they both bade Minhyuk their farewell before they headed out to begin their date. 

When Jinwoo came home and saw Minhyuk aimlessly flipping through the channels on the television, he asked, "Where's Bin?" 

Minhyuk paused, looked over his shoulder and saw Jinwoo toeing off his shoes. "Oh, welcome home," he mumbled before glancing back to the television. "He went out on a date with Dongmin." 

"Oh, of course," the way Jinwoo said it, as if it was a constant occurrence, set an uncomfortable feeling in him. "Hey, if you get a little lonely sometimes I know people I can set you up with. Just tell me your type and you're good to go." 

Minhyuk fiddled with the remote in his hand. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Jinwoo." 

"No problem, man. Just tell me whenever," came Jinwoo's voice followed by the sounds of rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen. 

A week passed and Jinwoo's offer slipped off his mind. Classes and assignments kept him occupied, and Minhyuk began to meet new friends from his classes that kept him fairly distracted and accompanied. 

It was a Sunday noon when Minhyuk had come home from a quick grocery shopping and Jinwoo, who stepped out of his room looking presentable and evidently ready to head outside, offered help with stacking the fridge. 

"This— our fridge has never looked this colorful and full," said Jinwoo when they were done. "Your pockets must have taken a hit. How much can I—"

"—don't worry about it," Minhyuk broke in, laughing sheepishly. "Mom provided me an extra for that. She's aware of the fridge situation because, well, Bin whined about it one time." 

Jinwoo nodded. "Thanks, man. I guess I'm not gonna feel so much like that broke, starving college student archetype for some time. I'm saving up for some boots I've been eyeing and Bin and I just buy and cook whatever whenever possible. And well— you can't really trust us to be the most responsible," he said to which Minhyuk snorted. "Anyway, we can all split the budget next time." 

They continued to engage in a chat as Jinwoo ate some toast before he took off with a brief wave. 

Not long after, Bin, still in his clothes from the day before, stumbled in. He made a beeline for the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, his hair disheveled and shirt creased. Bin had spent the night with Dongmin and it seemed like he headed home the moment he woke up. With a snack in his hold, he turned and Minhyuk tried to ignore the twisting in his chest as he looked at the hickey Bin was sporting underneath his collar. 

They shared a look and Bin let out a groan, a crumb from his mouth falling. "Hyuk, you wouldn't believe— I had such a rough night." 

"Clearly," Minhyuk tried to appear amused but he sounded bitter in his own ears. Bin however didn't pick up on his tone when he laughed. 

"I look that bad?" 

"I mean, aside from the fact that you look like you got caught in a tornado, that hickey on your collarbone is standing out a mile." 

Bin's hand immediately came to cover his chest, a surprised look on his face — it didn't last when a smile curled up on his lips, his eyes glinting as he seemed to be recalling events from the night before. "Well— I was about to tell you that I tried climbing a five foot tall fence last night but failed." He dropped his snack onto the counter, bent over and rolled up the seemingly frayed hem of his joggers, revealing fresh scrapes on his left shin, dried blood smeared on the surrounding skin. 

Minhyuk winced. "What were you even thinking—" 

"—I know, it was dumb. I drank a bit with some friends and you know how stupid I get. My leg got caught in some barb wires." Bin looked bright despite his bloodied leg. 

"Do you want help with that?" Minhyuk offered, nodding towards Bin's leg. 

"Please." Bin nodded and wrinkled his nose. "Dongmin picked me up and I had to pretend like my leg didn't feel like ripping the entire night."

"Why didn't you tell him?" 

Bin shrugged. "Didn't want him to worry and nag at me." 

Minhyuk could only nod — he didn't really know how to respond. "Let's get to the bathroom so we can clean that up." 

Soon, Bin was settled on the toilet seat, his pants tossed to the laundry basket while Minhyuk squatted on the tiled floor by his feet. They had rinsed and cleaned the dried blood off Bin's wounds, silence surrounding them as Minhyuk concentrated on applying a thin layer of antibiotic ointment on the scrapes. 

"You really should teach yourself to be more careful," Minhyuk scolded, picking up a rolled gauze from the first aid kit. 

"That's gonna need tons of effort. I've been this way the moment I was born." 

"Right," Minhyuk said drily. "Look at your knees— they're all ugly because you didn't have the mental capacity to understand your mom when she told you to behave before. And well, apparently, you still don't." 

"Uh, I feel like you're forgetting that you were literally my sidekick. Do you remember that sandbox incident?" 

Minhyuk grimaced at the memory. "That was terrible. That kid just wanted to have a good time but the bully that was you decided to throw sand at him. And you managed to convince me to do it too," he deadpanned. 

"Just so you're aware, we're friends and he's pretty chill about that incident. He finds it funny too. We were just a bunch of kids and I happened to be a total piece of shit." Bin shrugged. 

Minhyuk peered up. "Really?" 

"Do you not agree that I was a piece of shit—" 

"—I mean that kid you bullied. You two are friends?" 

"Stop saying that. I didn't bully him— and yeah, name's Seoham. I saw him working a part-time job in this one cafe last year. He recognised me— which is kinda weird now that I think about it because we were like literally six when that happened but he's probably stalking me on Instagram or something. Kid grew up to be a tree, let me tell you. He is so tall—" 

Minhyuk watched him raise his arm to lay emphasis on the detail and as Bin continued to rattle on, his laughter that rose in pitch when he found something particularly hilarious reverberating in the bathroom like wind chimes, Minhyuk had a painful realisation of how bad his feelings had gotten. 

Bin stopped talking then, and they stared at each other for a painful amount of time before Minhyuk was able to find the strength to pull his gaze away. There was an awkward silence as Minhyuk held the gauze on Bin's skin in place with strips of paper tape. 

Minhyuk cleared his throat, forced a smile and lifted himself up on his feet, groaning at the burn in his legs from being in a squat position for a long amount of time. "You're all good. I should tell Dongmin to keep you away from fences at all times." 

Bin chuckled. Minhyuk tried to ignore the unusual edge to the sound. 

Uneasiness rushed through him — fearful that he might have crumbled and Bin was able to see through him. The feeling left as quickly as it came however — because Bin stood up and gave him a bright smile, effectively melting his worries away. 

"Thanks, Hyukkie. You're the best."

And with that, Bin was out of the bathroom. Minhyuk stared at the door, his heart rate accelerating at the sound of his best friend calling him by a nickname he hadn't uttered in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> a trivia: bin x fences happened irl. obv i'm bin.


End file.
